


Unconditional

by Cousin Shelley (CousinShelley)



Category: Van Helsing (2004)
Genre: Drabble, Friendship/Love, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-04-25
Updated: 2006-04-25
Packaged: 2017-11-19 13:38:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/573853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CousinShelley/pseuds/Cousin%20Shelley
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What friends give.  A drabble from 2006.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Unconditional

Carl talked about guilt, how Anna was happy now, how she was home. Van Helsing told him to let it go.

Concerned, Carl didn't.

Van Helsing shook him and snarled. "Shut up, Carl!" He saw the wolf in himself then, the pain in Carl's eyes reflected it back to him.

Later, the wind took his hat and Carl wordlessly caught it and handed it to him. The simple gesture broke Van Helsing, and when Carl put his arms around him and patted his back, he loved Carl then, for giving him more than God would ever grant--forgiveness not asked for.


End file.
